Each Step
by Moonlight Shadow4
Summary: Squall.Rinoa. Following the themes from the livejournal community 52 flavours. All genre, rating, and length. Always Squall & Rinoa.
1. Remembering Rebirth

**A/N: **Although I have another collection going, this is for the Live Journal community 50 Flavors. So, same style as before, and I hope you enjoy them. This one came to me rather suddenly so I went with it.

* * *

**Remembering Rebirth**

_Theme #17 – A Dark Heart, Beating_

**_Summary: _**At one time or another, there is a rebirth – a respite for even the darkest of creatures.

* * *

He was a man who the fates mocked and laughed – stealing the wide-eyed-ness of youth and leaving a jaded young man whose spirit seemed too old and too tired to continue on, but only did as a habitual arbitrary action. Living was just a punishment and while diplomatic means were more quiet means, combat offered the relief from the apathy from within. It gave way to a realm filled with the shadows of darkness and burning laces of gossamer crimson.

It was emotion, raw emotion with which he wielded his gunblade. Hatred, spite, anger. He would show them all. The fates would not control him – _could not_ control him – and he would rise above them all, unrivaled. Not their better, but the destroyer of their preconceived notions about him. He would push himself to those ends, progress forward and not think, not look back.

If he kept moving, the nightmares would not be able to reach him, he thought. The haunted would stop being the Devil's hunted, and he, in turn, would be a dark-side raider.

Ignore the pain, ignore the emotion and he would reach the pinnacle, seeking his meaning, and finding he meant nothing alone.

He was a rogue, hell-bound solider.

As far as he was concerned, he was dark-death-bound – to the soul – from the day life had whelped him into existence.

But he was wrong. He was so very wrong.

He never reached the pinnacle. He'd faltered.

His breath caught short and eddies of the past rushed up to meet him as never before. It was too much – what he was, his truest form, his absolute destiny, he had sensed long before then – and he fell, plummeted down the ranks of opaque-eyed gods who had forced him that way from the day when he had stood on the porch of the orphanage and realized he was on his own.

The void was wrapping around him like a specter's long-awaited kiss and he had almost welcomed it when angel wings passed over him – pure light within the listless darkness. Kismet took hold at the first feather-brush, revealing a self that had lived long-dormant within.

His heart beat - a rebirth without parallel the nightmares now a dark heart's prophecy. The dark-side raider had become a dark knight.

And that was how Squall remembered meeting Rinoa Heartilly.


	2. Saving Grace

**A/N: **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all! Finally had the chance to update some (been sick) so here's a new one-shot from the 52 Flavours group on live journal. Enjoy. (And please excuse any mess-ups with Squall and Rinoa's dialogue at this scene; I can't quite remember the exact words and I'm already past this part for the twentieth time. Eheh...). It's kinda...odd. -laugh- Best I can come up with.

* * *

**Saving Grace**

_Theme #3 – Four Rings of Light Upon the Ceiling Overhead_

**_Summary: _**Sometimes when you're about to surrender, your saving grace comes from the most unexpected of places.

* * *

"...and lock number thirteen is secured and operational... Prepare for initialization of cryogenic freezing... You're doing a wonderful job, Sorceress Rinoa, just a little bit longer... You're doing the right thing for the people. They may not understand and there is the matter that you could be possessed again which could lead to devastation..."

Rinoa rolled her eyes sluggishly to look to her right, ignoring the chattering technician on her left. Cold, sterile silver and gray filled her vision while the quiet sighs and groans of her cell's equipment dragged breathily into her ears. With arms crossed over her chest, Rinoa realized that this would be the last thing she might ever see... It seemed doubtful that anyone would rouse her from the stasis she was about to be put under.

_It's like knowing you're going to die...and also knowing you can't stop it... _she thought, gazing upward Pearls of radiance shone around the chamber from the various tubes and lines littered about, of which she had no idea of their use, but the ceiling was dark except for four rings of light – their origin unknown.

Even so, it was somehow comforting, those four rings. It reminded her of a night that seemed so long ago at beautiful gala in Balamb Garden. Now it appeared to be a shooting star streaking across the midnight heavens, seen only through the gold-framed pieces of glass of the ballroom's ceiling.

She knew her eyes were playing tricks on her, but still...to be able to imagine _his_ eyes meeting hers gave her both comfort as well as pain. _This is the end... It all happened so fast but...this is really the end. _

A tear slipped down her cheek. Rinoa couldn't stop the memories from spinning about her. Confusion and solemn accepted pervaded her.

_I can't be saved...but...this has to be done. _As terrible as it sounded, she wasn't doing this for the people of the world, she was doing this for her friends – she was doing this for _him._

Rinoa kept her eyes on the four rings of light overhead even as she heard the sound of air whooshing into the tubes twisted about her hoop and the technician say, "Air is being released into central tube. Preparing to launch cryogenic lock sequence."

A shudder passed through her, bringing with it the urge to cry but she fought it down. _If this is the only way I can protect him, then I will._ Rinoa closed her eyes, trembling. _I won't let Ultimecia get a hold of me again to hurt Squall...I won't..._

But why did this feel like running away?

The cryogenic gases began washing over her form, making her grow tired, and her body numb. Slowly, the sealing process was taking its toll and Rinoa acquiesced to its demands.

Faint noises of a skirmish from the lab made its way to her, sounding detached and from far off the world. "You can't go in there!" she heard the technician protest before it died into a tense hum.

Quick steps of heavy-booted-feet approached her. She knew it was him before he called her name.

Keeping her tears at bay, Rinoa opened her eyes. "Squall, it's too late. I'm dangerous... They've already started sealing my powers and me away."

"No," he swiped at the air with his arm, "I won't. I'm not leaving you."

_Squall..._ She could only watch helplessly as her voice was sealed away along with her powers and Squall punched the bottom of the ring that she was to be bound in for all time. He drew his gunblade and Rinoa's eyelids fluttered, lashes obscuring her sight. _This is for the best, Squall. Please understand..._

The metallic chime of gunblade cleanly slicing the ring filled the air as the gases hissed out of the pipes and tubes like a dying assailant, winded and hopeless; Rinoa felt her body no longer yield to the cryogenic stasis's control and slowly roused her muscles to move. The chamber filled with a white haze, deeper and more un-maneuverable than the flickerings of thought that continued to dominate her mind asking "how?" and "why?"

Unable to see Squall, Rinoa glanced up at where the four rings of light were, brighter than ever – a comet tail zipped past her memory, leading her to the present. Moving by the instinct of her heart alone, Rinoa sped forward with hands outstretched.

_He...came for me...? Squall saved me..._

Squall turned to her and met her in an embrace, holding her tight. It was then that Rinoa knew that...this wasn't the end. That she was going to be saved... That there might be some other way than this.

Fear, doubt, confusion, despair...all paled and fell away as he stroked her hair without a word and she hugged him closer, knowing that this comfort she felt with him was real. Time didn't matter – if she had been sealed, if she knew Squall would be there when she was released, Rinoa would have gone...

But it didn't matter now. He was here, even though she thought she was alone, he had come for her...

The future might be dark, but they could make through – holding onto a wish and a star, they wouldn't run away.


End file.
